Ruinned Makeup
by Yuzuki Grey
Summary: AU: When old ties break and reform, are they as strong as they once were? Or could they be stronger than ever full of uncertainty and thorns? This story is about Goth!Rachel and Punk!Quinn, who they once were, and how they became who they are today. Ruinn (Rachel/Quinn) Warning: Character deaths TRIGGERS: Self-harm, abuse, and rape.
1. Chapter 1: Her name was Rachel

**A/N: This chapter went through a slight rewrite. It contains a lot of bad Artie, but within good reason. It may come off as bashing, but it isn't. Stick around and you'll see. Very slight Finn bashing because no me gusta Finn. Not too bad though. Don't like it? Turn the other way. I'm using the less used ship name Ruinn instead Faberry because in this fic, Rachel's the top. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, the skanks wouldn't have been randomly brought up and then forgotten the one time it was convenient, there would be Faberry, Finn would NEVER take over Glee [I honestly would have killed him off. If not, I'd make him likable and not a douche. (This has everything to do with the way the character was written and nothing to do with the actor. RIP Cory.)], and Tina's personality wouldn't be depressed one minute then happy go lucky the next.**

* * *

Ruinned Makeup; Ruinn

Chapter 1: Her name was Rachel

* * *

Rachel Berry loved herself. She did. Or at least that's what she'd tell herself every night. She loved her fathers, they were all she had and needed, and they'd say that they loved her too, but she couldn't help feeling that they hated her. If they loved her so much, why would they subject her to the close minded halls of Lima Elementary School and all of the judgmental eyes that appeared there?

A childish, yet undoubtedly mean voice rang from behind her. "Hey, Faggot Spawn!"

The boy calling out to her was ignored. The short brunette continued to walk away without any hesitation. Her name was Rachel and if anybody wanted her attention, they would address her as such. With that thought in place, she entered her classroom with her head held high. That was an action she would soon learn to regret.

Recess came around and 7-year-old Berry was sitting atop of the monkey bars. The small Jewish girl was singing quietly to herself until she was surrounded by a group of boys.

"Rachel!"

She ceased her singing and smiled down to the boy who called her.

"Yes, Artie?" Her response came cheerful and innocent.

"Get down here," the small, but muscular boy ordered.

Being the trusting person she was, she followed his demand and stood right in the center of the crowd.

"Was there something you needed?" Her voice was bubbly and ignorantly unaware of the evil glares casted her way.

"I'm going to make you regret messing with me," he stated.

"Excuse me? I don't ever recall messing with you, Artie. Have you perhaps mistaken me for someone else?"

"See? That's what I'm talking about! You think you're so smart, don't you? You think you can just ignore me when I call for you? Stupid Faggot Spawn!" he shouted, enraged.

"Artie, if I ignored you, I sincerely apologise, but my name is not Faggot Spawn. I am hardly a bundle of sticks' offspring," Rachel replied coolly.

"Stupid! Do you not even know what faggot means? It's what your parents are!" A look of confusion quickly flashed across Rachel's face.

"I assure you that my fathers are not a bundle of sticks. That is quite impossible," the small girl tried to explain.

"I'm done talking!"

Art grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into the small girl's eyes. She immediately started to cry as more dirt followed. A bell rang loud and clear, halting the mayhem. There, below the monkey bars, she was left stranded and alone for the first time.

Rachel felt pathetic, but she was against violence. She couldn't have made the boys stop no matter how much she wanted to.

The sweater she was wearing was picked out by her daddy and made by her dad and now it was full of dirt. She didn't understand what just happened, but she didn't want her parents to worry so when she came home, her mask fell into place and stuck to her like super glue ever since. Unfortunately for her, Lucy Fabray had already seen through the overly bright smiles before they began. Rachel hadn't counted on someone other then the boys tormenting her to have witnessed the scene caused by Artie.

Everyday that followed, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Lucy couldn't help, but watch in awe at how strong and smart Rachel had seemed. It was shocking how even with the insults and random attacks, Rachel still kept a bright smile on her face and never reacted to anything other then her name. She noticed that within the first week, Rachel had already pointed out four mistakes made by their teacher. Every time the brunette corrected their teacher, she couldn't help but giggle.

Artie bullied Rachel each and every day and made sure the other boys followed suit. Finn didn't think twice about joining him. They believed that Rachel never took it too hard which was partially her fault. She wrote it off as jealousy to the public eye, but inside, it really did hurt and she knew that no one was jealous of her. Some pitied her, but that wasn't what she wanted. It was just easier to pretend that people were jealous of her talent. Lucy saw that and decided to approach her one day after school.

"Um, Rachel?" she started nervously, her fingers fidgeting with each other.

"Lucy? Is there something you wish to discuss?" Rachel questioned with a smile. She was a little concerned because she didn't think she's ever seen or heard Lucy speak to anyone before.

"Yes, um, I was wondering if you were... okay?" It came out more of a question than a statement. Lucy's brow furrowed in worry as her hazel-green eyes reflected in sun's light in a way that left the small brunette at a momentary lapse.

"Of course I am. Thank you for your concern, Lucy. It means a lot to me," the smaller girl replied, smile still in place.

"Are you sure? You don't seem okay," the slightly overweight girl mumbled.

Rachel's mask broke for a split second as the smile slipped off her face before it came back in place.

"I assure you that I am completely alright. Your worries are misplaced and unneeded although very much appreciated," she managed. It was getting harder for her to continue this conversation. "You should go," Rachel blurted out. Lucy looked hurt and Rachel inwardly lectured herself. "I apologize for the way I said that. It wasn't meant to be taken in offense. What I meant to say is that you should leave before someone catches you with me. The boys might begin to immaturely bother you if they are ever come to the realization that you have conversed with-"

"Lucy!" shouted Artie.

Rachel sighed and innerly berated herself. It was too late.

Lucy stared blankly at Artie. Her knees wobbled a bit as she took a step back. She was obviously afraid of him.

"What are you doing?" he called out as he jogged over to her.

"Uh, um... I was just-" the frightened girl stuttered out before being interrupted.

"Just talking to Faggot Spawn. I guess ugly girls like to swarm together," he hissed harshly.

Tears brimmed Lucy's wide eyes. Artie pushed her down so he could tower over her. She was a little big for her age, both ways, but she still owned those beautiful eyes. Lucy was a very pretty girl. Or at least that's what Rachel had always thought.

"Isn't that right, Lucy Caboosey?" he taunted.

She stared at the ground before her, lips trembling and tears finally escaping their confinement.

"Excuse me, must be confused so allow me to intervene. This beautiful girl before you goes by the name Lucy Quinn Fabray," Rachel grounded out. She was pissed that Artie could pick on such a sweet girl.

"Are all the dwarfs sticking up for pudding cups now? Or did you go gay like your faggot fathers?" Artie sneered.

"Believe what you must, but please, just leave Lucy alone," Rachel begged.

But of course Artie was defiant. Fire flickered through the small girl's eyes as she saw Artie step on Lucy's right hand, pressuring it down. Lucy yelped at the contact and that was what drove perfect little Rachel into oblivion.

Rachel gripped his wrist, dug her heels into the ground, and swung him off of Lucy and onto the ground. She would have lectured him, but Lucy's loud sobs made her turn her attention to the one she was protecting. She offered her hand and pulled Lucy onto her feet. The frightened girl immediately pulled Rachel into a tight embrace which Rachel immediately returned.

They both heard the disgusted snort from the boy that the brunette had left on the ground. Taking Lucy's hand, Rachel guided her away from the school.

"Faggot Spawn! Get back here! Faggot Spawn!" Artie shouted.

But his calls were ignored. Her name was Rachel and that was all she would respond to. Except, maybe now she would respond to Lucy's cries too as Lucy was sure to respond to Rachel's unshed tears.

* * *

A/N: I have an idea of where I'm taking this, but nothing is definite yet so if you wanna see anything in the future of the fic, leave it in a review or PM me and I'll let you know if it'll happen or not. (Only if you ask though. I don't wanna be a spoiler.)

X's & O's Yuzu


	2. Chapter 2: It's Quinn

**A/N: Chapter was slightly rewritten. This chapter contains more bad Artie and dumb bandwagon Finn. Major Russel bashing along with some Judy. All with reason except for Russel. He's just an ass. Self mutilation and physical abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, there would be unicorns. Lots and lots of unicorns.**

* * *

Ruinned Makeup; Ruinn

Chapter 2: It's Quinn

* * *

A slim body owning short pink hair turned on its side, soaking in the last few minutes of darkness. It was no use. The sun had somehow managed to cast a ray through Quinn's black curtains and right onto her eyes. Groaning, she pulled herself onto her feet to turn off the alarm on her night stand one full minute before it would go off. Her head drooped as she dragged her body into the bathroom to freshen up.

When she made it back, her eyes automatically fell to a shoe box peaking out of under her bed. A flash of sadness swept over her face before anger settled in its place. The pink haired girl kicked it out of sight and rested her gaze on the mirror, momentarily flickering towards a photo taped to the fame, before tearing her eyes away and draping a black sheet over it. She sighed as she ran a hand through her ruffled hair.

Her dream from last night clouded her mind. It was the same thing every night and it was more than irritating for her. The memories she held closest to her heart were the ones she wished to forget the most. Why couldn't she just forget? Why couldn't that short brunette just stay out of her dreams during both the day and night?

A rushed knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she answered, her bad mood was carried though her voice.

"Sweetie, breakfast is ready. Hurry up or you're going to be late," Mrs. Fabray whispered quickly before scrambling away.

If she was caught, she would be punished. Quinn's mother knew better then to warn her, but she did it anyway, without fail, every morning. Maybe this was her way of apologizing, but even if she gave Quinn the world, she would never be forgiven, and she knew that too.

Quinn pulled the over sized t-shirt over her head, careful not to let it hit the shallow cuts she added to her collection before sleep overcame her last night. She dressed herself in a long sleeved striped sweater, jean vest, fishnets, black shorts, beanie, and leather boots before she hauled herself into the dining room.

She sat down in silence as her mother and father began to pray. What a load of bull. After the prayers were finished she began to eat. It was a little difficult under her father's hard glare and her mother's random worried glances, but she was used to it. When she finally got up to leave, her father grabbed her wrist. Quinn's involuntary flinch did not work to her advantage.

"What?" she asked, emotionless.

Quinn knew this would make him angry, but she wouldn't look weak in front of him and especially her mother. Her mother pitied her and that was enough to make her stomach churn, but not only did her mother pity her. Her mother pitied her while being weak. Weakness was what kept her with this man and weakness was what made both their hearts snap like twigs. Weakness was what caused this abuse to begin with and why neither of them could stop it, but even though Quinn knew she was physically weak, she refused to ever be seen as emotionally weak ever again.

"Is that how you speak to your father?" he spat.

It was only 7:30 AM and there was already a fight brewing.

Quinn cringed at the stench of his breath. How he managed to find time to drink so early every morning was a mystery to her. She clenched her jaw in anticipation. Mr. Fabray's grip on her wrist tightened as he rose his other hand. As soon as it connected, Quinn blacked out. Her mind was elsewhere.

The first time her father had ever beat her had been awful. The worse part was that she couldn't even remember why he hit her. Was it something she thought was insignificant or was it something she blocked out herself? The skin pierced girl would ponder for hours and still come up blank. Mr. Fabray had always been rather strict and unforgiving, but he'd never physically hurt her before. Emotionally, yes, but each time her best friend, her only friend, had been there to pick up the pieces. Even when she moved away after they graduated from Lima Elementary together, they kept in contact and kept each other strong. That is, until that night. The night when Quinn turned 13.

_"Rach!" Quinn cried. "What won't you pick up?!" She ran from the place she use to call her home, crying into her phone. Quinn hastily re-dialed Rachel's number again and again until she finally gave up and collapsed from exhaustion. "You said you'd always be there for me! Rach!" Her pleads couldn't be heard by anyone other then herself that night. Lima's winds were stronger and louder than they have ever been, whipping her raw, battered skin. The warm blood oozing from her wounds felt like icebergs tearing at her body in the cold night, but that was nothing compared to the pain of the chains constricting and locks forming around her heart._

Quinn broke that night. Rachel, the one person she found comfort in, abandoned her.

When Quinn finally left her memories, she realized she was on the ground. Glancing at the clock, she knew her father had already left for work and she had already missed homeroom. The pink haired girl dragged herself from the floor and into the bathroom to clean herself off and address the damages, covering them with concealer before she put a ring in her nose.

She took her time getting to school. It was her first day of highschool and she was already hating every second of it. And when she stepped through the threshold that led her into the horror known as high school, she went from hating to despising.

Artie was covered in purple glop, wheeling himself quickly into the bathroom to clean himself off. His attacker: Finn. She couldn't help, but think he deserved it even though she still felt slightly bad for him. He lost the ability to use his legs over the summer and went from popular jock to scrawny loser in a second.

Quinn busied herself in her locker, emptying her bag and stuffing the necessities back in. She was late for first period, but that didn't make her walk any faster. By the time she got there, there were only 15 minutes left of class.

When Quinn walked in, the whole room turned silent. Even the teacher shut up just to stare at the pink haired girl. Why they were staring, she had no clue. It's not like these people have never been late to anything before. She rolled her eyes and sat in the last seat available. Seated next to her was a short brunette with bright blue streaks in her hair. She might have had on more eyeliner on than Quinn and that was saying something. The goth girl had her eyes trained down at the blank notebook in front of her, completely spaced out. Quinn decided it was probably best to stop staring at her and did a full sweep around the room with her bitch glare before settling it down on the teacher with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, coolly.

"N-nothing. I was just wondering who you might be." The teacher smiled nervously before she realized that the girl was not going to return the favor. "I need your name to mark you as present," she added quickly.

"It's Quinn," she replied, "Quinn Fabray."

The teacher looked a little confused for a second before she started to ask, "Did you mean-"

"No, I meant Quinn," the punk styled girl cut in. "Quinn Fabray," she repeated as she threw in another glare to shut the teacher up and it did just that.

The bell rang and Astronomy was over. Every class following repeated that scene. Quinn walked into a quiet classroom, stated her name, and when the teacher questioned her, she repeated her name with a hard glare. Before she knew it, the day was over and it was time for her to head home, but before she could do that, a cherry slushie hit her right in her face.

The boy who did this better be groveling at her feet in .2 seconds because if he didn't, she might have to kill him. Nobody treated her this way. She wouldn't allow anyone, but her father to abuse her in anyway, not anymore, and maybe it was time she made that clear.

She wiped the slushie from her eyes to get a view of who would have done this and surprise, surprise! It was Artie.

"I hope you reserved a grave for your wheels, McCripple Pants, because I'm about to make you pay," she growled.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Hit me? Just because you lost weight, changed your looks, and learned to glare doesn't make you any less of a spineless loser so go ahead. Hit me. Or are you still waiting for Faggot Spawn to come to your rescue, Lucy Ca-"

Quinn had to admit, Artie was pretty smart. Slushing her in the middle of the hallway for everyone to see to boost his popularity if he got away with it. And he might have gotten away with it too. He was a cripple and if she was still Lucy, she wouldn't have to heart to hurt anyone, but she wasn't. Lucy died the night she turned 13.

Her body trembled in anger when she realized what he was trying to call her, here, in front of all these people. Not to mention he brought her up. How dare he bring _her_ up?

Red blinded her as her body moved without her consent. One punch to his face before the halls of McKinley High school turned into complete chaos.

"Luce!"

* * *

Not a very smart move, Artie. Not a smart move at all. Quinn is not in the right state of mind to be fucked with. Sorry if Quinn's character acts more like Santana to some of you than actually Punk!Quinn. I'm not gonna lie. Pezberry's my OTP so if my writing drifts, let me know. Criticism and tips are welcomed.

Next chapter will get into Rachel's head; her side of the story because there are always more then one side to every story.

There are reasons behind Artie's bitchiness. Take a guess if you wanna. I'll get back to you if you say you wanna know if you were right.

X's & O's Yuzu


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Star

**A/N: This chapter contains character death, both physical and mental. There's the same ****bad Artie the last chapt. **It also went through a rewrite.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did there would be huge birthdays for everyone so we could keep track of their ages and their would be more shirtless Brittany scenes...**

* * *

Ruinned Makeup; Ruinn

Chapter 3: Baby Star

* * *

"It's cold," Rachel muttered, twisting and turning under the large blankets constricting around her small body. "So cold." Her sweaty arms tightened around a child-sized teddy bear. The room she was in was almost entirely pitch black, everything painted in dark shades of black and blue, but behind her eyes, she saw light.

Her eyes snapped open as she looked for the source. The short goth found it instantly. Stars were resting on her ceiling projected from her alarm. She had just noticed the calm music playing softly from it. It was time to get up.

She reluctantly slipped out of bed and hopped in the shower. She spent a good forty minutes in there.

Dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, black corset, ragged jean shorts, fingerless gloves, and black chucks, she made her way back into her room. Her makeup was just as dark as her room, black surrounding her eyes. A gold necklace dangled from her neck.

It wasn't just any necklace though. In the center was a smooth, oval shaped, near black, blue jewel. Held to the light, you could see that it was, in fact, blue and there were small stars shining in there, barely visible. The stars made up the Sagittarius constellation, symbolizing her zodiac and its meaning. Intelligent and sincerity. It was everything she used to be.

Looking at it now, she couldn't help but wonder how she became such a hesitant, idiotic fool. Her fathers would be disappointed. Smiling at the gold ring surrounding the jewel that had the words "Baby Star" engraved, the girl kissed the jewel softly and faintly mumbled a good morning.

Back in her room, she shut off the alarm and slung her bag over her shoulder before making her fathers' old bed. This room used to belong to them, but after the accident it became hers. She sprayed a mix of her dad and daddy's cologne around the room and onto her teddy bear. She had gotten that teddy bear from her dad. She placed a kiss on its cheek and greeted her dad before heading downstairs.

Rachel passed the couch without a single glance towards it. If she looked at it, she knew what she would see. Her shell of a father, LeRoy, knocked out from too much booze. There was an unforgiving coldness any area he currently occupied that suffocated her so she stayed away. Even if she didn't ignore and avoid him, she knew he would be doing the same to her anyway. They served each other too much of a remembrance. It killed her to look at him, so she didn't. Not since he died. Not since she lost both of her fathers.

Stuffing a small amount of salad in her mouth, she hoisted her bag higher on her back and walked out the house.

Rachel's been vegan ever since the accident. Anything coming from any living or once living creature gave her nightmares for weeks after she ate it. She would taste the violent slaughter in every bite instantly, even if it wasn't meat. The dreams wouldn't only consist of the animal the food she ate came from, but also of her daddy, Hiram. The once cheery girl hated reliving that moment when her whole life changed and becoming vegan was well worth seeing the gore from that night even one less time than she would have.

A cold breeze swept through her brown and blue locks. It made her anxious. Winds and breezes terrified her.

_"Finally, it's over!" Hiram exclaimed with a hearty laugh._

_"Hey! That was uncalled for," Rachel pouted causing Hiram to laugh harder. Her speech just didn't fit her age nor her adorable pout._

_Hearing the laugh harden, the shortie turned away from the man behind the wheel. She lowered the window and let the calming breeze sweep through her hair._

_"This is no laughing matter, Daddy. You insulted my performance, therefore you have also insulted my life's dream. If I don't make it to stardom, I'm blaming it on this very moment, on you. You just jinxed me and that is not okay," Rachel huffed._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he replied, feigning seriousness, "Forgive me?"_

_A smile broke onto the small diva's face._

_"Of course, Daddy! But I am afraid you will not getting a VIP pass to my first show."_

_"What?" her daddy complained._

_He lowered his foot on the brake, but the car didn't seem to go any slower._

_"But I'm your biggest fan, baby star. You can't keep me away like that. It's cold."_

_Keeping calm, he began to pump the brake, but it was jammed._

_"I suppose I could work something out," she pondered, "but to do that I'll need ice cream, a lot of ice cream."_

_"That can be arranged," he replied, giving the brake one more try before speaking again, "I think there's some in the back." Hiram laughed when Rachel's eyes lit up. "Why don't you go check?"_

_"That, I can do!" the girl shouted, excited._

_"Go back to the farthest seat, but before you reach under the seat, I want you to buckle up. We're going to hit a little bump," he explained._

_After Rachel followed his instructions, he steered the car off the road and into the woods. He saw a traffic jam in front of them and refused to hurt anyone._

_Rachel let out a scream as the car hit a few bushes and shrubs and slowed down. Unfortunately, it didn't stop in time and crashed right into a tree. The front of the car was definitely smashed and the windshield had large cracks, glass shattered in all directions._

_A cold gust of wind snapped 12 year old Rachel out of her shock. She unbuckled herself from her seat and made her way over to Hiram._

_There was blood everywhere. The deep gash on the side of her daddy's head bubbled out a metallic red liquid. It streamed from the multiple slits and tears on both his arms and upper legs. His mouth hung open, but didn't move, falter, or make a single sound._

_"Daddy? Daddy, are you okay?" little Rachel asked, tears streaming down her face._

_Since the first time she's been abandoned at the playground, she's never cried in front of anyone again except for Lucy, but now she was. She was crying in front of her daddy because maybe if he knew how much she was hurting, he would wake up._

_"Daddy!" the girl called again, shaking his limp body. "Daddy, wake up! You have to take me home so we can eat ice cream together with Dad and watch Funny Girl. It's movie night, Dad will be mad if we're late. Daddy, move. Please Daddy, say something! Daddy!"_

_But of course, Hiram never woke up._

Rachel stood before the lawn she used to spend hours on playing with Lucy, taking in the sight of her old house in Lima as memories from the childhood overtook her, memories of Luce. After standing there for what felt like forever, she started to head to school.

Lima, Ohio; home, sweet home.

McKinley High school was just as bad as they said. People were everywhere. Old slushies from last year stained the walls and floors as well as new ones. The stench of the sugary beverages and sweat made her cringe as she found her locker and began to sort through her things. There was screaming and laughing, but she didn't know why. Her eyes became familiar with the tiles below her feet as she made her way to homeroom, nonreactive to the things around her. The small girl had a feeling she would be seeing the same patterned floor a lot from today onward.

Homeroom had been a drag and so had the most of first period. It was just introductions and roll call. For a second she thought she heard Lucy Fabray, but it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her. Even if they were in this class together, it didn't mean anything. It was obvious how little she meant to the other girl. Lucy abandoned her in her time of need. When her fathers died over a year ago, mail stopped coming from the girl and she could only assume that Lucy had gotten bored of her and lost interest. Shaking her head, she rid herself of thoughts concerning the bigger brunette. She didn't need her, not anymore. Rachel didn't need anyone.

Her Astronomy teacher was still exchanging pleasantries. Annoyed, she let out a groan. She picked Astronomy as her elective this year to make her feel closer to her fathers. Stars served her as a source of comfort and interest. She had been blindly staring straight ahead until the door opened and a pink haired girl walked it. It was as if time froze. An air of indifference that Rachel admired surrounded her. Everyone just stared at her, silenced by her beauty. The girl's style was punk and she made it look _good_.

Rachel's eyes snapped to the notebook before her when she realized the only seat left was the one beside her. She focused on keeping her breathing down as the girl stared at her. The goth tried to remain nonchalant as she took her seat beside Rachel, but this girl made it difficult. She had piercing hazel-green eyes that made Rachel see all of her own weaknesses. They brought her back to Lucy and it made her heart ache.

"What?" the pink haired girl voiced. Only then did she notice she was no longer being watched and let out the breath she had been holding.

"N-nothing. I was just wondering who you might be." Silence was Mrs. James' only reply. "I need your name to mark you present," the teacher continued, obviously extremely nervous.

"It's Quinn," the girl finally replied, "Quinn Fabray." Rachel's heart stopped at that name. Her best friend from her childhood was named Lucy Q. Fabray and that "Q" stood for Quinn.

"This has obviously got to be some sort of mistake," Rachel whispered to herself, only loud enough her herself to hear.

"Did you mean-"

"No, I meant Quinn," she cut in. "Quinn Fabray," the hazel eyed girl repeated.

As soon as the bell rang, indicating the end of first period, Rachel fled from the suddenly suffocating classroom.

"It's not true. It's impossible. That is not Luce," the goth told herself. A few people shot her confused glances as she sped past them. "I need to stop talking to myself," she sighed, but she knew she couldn't. That was a habit that seemed impossible to break considering the only person who cared about what she had to say was herself as pathetic as that may sound.

School was finally over and Rachel was at her locker, packing her things. Her day consisted of her temporarily going insane and lots of introductions. "And they wonder why they have to rush everything in at the end of each school year," the goth grumbled.

Then she heard something splash and a dark chuckle. Someone must have just been slushied again. The goth ignored it at first, but then noticed it wasn't followed by the usually loud, obnoxious laughter, but instead a bunch of surprised gasps. Curious, Rachel turned around and heard herself gasp.

"Artie?" she questioned. "Why on earth is he in a wheelchair and why does it look like he just slushied somebody? Oh, that's right, because he did. Even looking like that, the same Artie from elementary school must be crawling around underneath," Rachel spoke quietly to herself before following the direction the cup was pointing to a slushie covered Quinn who brushed the slush off of her face to uncover a very unhappy face.

"I hope you reserved a grave for your wheels, McCripple Pants, because I'm about to make you pay," Quinn hissed. Any thought of that growl belonging to Lucy was just swept out the window. Lucy was always sweet and innocent. Words like that could never leave her mouth.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Hit me? Just because you lost weight, changed your looks, and learned to glare doesn't make you any less of a spineless loser so go ahead. Hit me. Or are you still waiting for Faggot Spawn to come to your rescue, Lucy Ca-"

Thoughts swirled through Rachel's head during this exchange. "Wait, what? To my knowledge, Artie only ever referred to me as Faggot Spawn and that was years ago. Why would he say that she was waiting for me to save her? Did he just say Lucy!? As in Lucy Fabray? Was he about to call Quinn that horrid name, Lucy Caboosey?" But before that name could slip from his lips, Quinn's fist met his face.

"This isn't any of my business. This is not any of my business. There is no way that is Lucy! She would never hurt anyone, not even Artie. Why is everyone yelling!? Shit, she looks as if she might have lost control. Who knows what could happen if she continues to act on these violent impulses! Screw it," the goth ceased her rambling and shouted, "Luce!"

* * *

A lot of shit was revealed in this chapter even though it ended in the same spot. You're not gonna cry, are you?

Whose side are you guys on? Who do you think did wrong that ended the friendship between the two of them?

X's & O's Yuzu


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

**A/N: This chapter was rewritten. It contains... actually, nothing too bad. And shit hits the fan. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Ruinned Makeup; Ruinn

Chapter 4: Goodbye

* * *

Quinn's head snapped back at the sound of her nickname being called out. She wasn't mad, she was confused. That girl from her Astronomy class just called her Luce. Only one person ever called her that. And the voice she used... That voice belonged to Rachel.

The goth's eyes were cold and distant, not the warm brown that Lucy found comfort in. Quinn's wide eyes met her panicked expression. The goth looked as if she made a mistake and was frightened.

"Rach?" With the old nickname used, the diva's suspicions were confirmed and her fear grew. Whoever this dyed and pierced girl was, she used to be Lucy.

Before the skin pierced girl could get another word out, Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her from the crowd. She dragged the extremely confused girl out of the halls of McKinley and under the bleachers. The goth halted when they were finally alone. Dropping her hand, she turned to face Quinn.

"Rach?" Quinn repeated, still in shock. She never thought that she would ever have to see this girl again and yet, here she was.

Her only response was a small nod and suddenly, Quinn was enraged.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she growled, glaring down at the shortie.

Rachel flinched. Lucy never cussed. She knew she was hated, but she never wanted Lucy to verify that to her. The goth girl didn't want to cry so she bit her bottom lip and stayed silent. After being abandoned, she never cried in front of anyone ever again. It was a promise she made to herself. No one cared so it was a waste of time and water, but facing Lucy made her feel her heart break over and over again. It hurt so bad.

"But this isn't Lucy," she thought to herself, "not anymore."

"You think you can just waltz back into my life?" Quinn continued.

Rachel refused to meet her eyes. She hung her head low, wishing for the sting to go away.

Quinn couldn't believe this was Rachel. It was ridiculous to even compare them. The Rachel she knew never hung her head, her head was always held high.

"No, not after you kicked me out of it. I was hoping that I would never see you again, but Lima is a small place."

Her voice was quiet and weak. The old Rachel always spoke loudly and full of confidence, even if it were fake. Quinn had to strain her ears to hear her and when she did, she snorted.

"Kicked you out, right. Blame it on me. What are you doing back in Lima anyway? If you 'hate Lima and everything it holds', why did you come back?" she asked, recalling the last letter she had received from Rachel.

The use-to-be diva tore her eyes from the floor and glared dangerously into those hazel eyes.

"This is ridiculous, in fact, it's stupid. We should not even be having this discussion. It's not like I want to be here, but why would you care? You're right, I do hate that, but you know what I hate more?" she barely hesitated, leaving no room for an answer, "That I ever used to call you my friend."

The older, changed Rachel stormed off, leaving her ex-best friend whose chains only tightened around her frostbitten heart. Quinn didn't show weakness. She told herself it didn't hurt and that's when the last bit of Lucy in her snuck past her lids and fell from her eyes, making a salty trail that burnt like fire again her ivory skin.

Rachel walked back into her dreary home to see her father downing booze. She kept her head down and imagined being invisible, which was rather easy, and walked straight past that damn couch and up stairs. The goth collapsed on her bed and turned on calming music.

"Why would she say that? What ever brought her to that conclusion? Of course I don't hate Lima. I don't hate anything it holds either because it led me to her. It always leads me to her, just like everything else in the goddamn world. Even though I wish in all of my being to hate her, I just... I just can't do the impossible."

Rachel could not believe she didn't see this coming. She was always hated by everyone. Why was she so blind to the definite hate radiating from Lucy? And why was it so goddamn hard to accept it? Why was life so hard on her?

Lucy just made it easy. She made it easy for Rachel to trust her. Rachel found it so hard to trust people, but Lucy was an exception. In fact, she found it hard to not trust Lucy. She was always so sweet and genuine. Her trusting Lucy was a mistake. Every time she trusted someone, she was disappointed. She was always disappointed. In attempt to halt the pain, she tried to never hope, to never dream. That's why she stopped trusting people in the first place. She stopped expecting human decency from everyone, but Lucy broke through her barriers. Now one of her biggest mistakes came back to haunt her.

Quinn came home to an almost empty household. Her mom was either cooking or cleaning for Mr. Fabray. Quinn didn't check because she didn't like how her mom was always playing the part of the perfect little housewife without any complaints to her husband. It was something she's always done. Cook and clean for that man.

She rushed up stairs and pulled out the shoe box from beneath her bed. Eyeing it cautiously, she slowly lifted its lid. The pierced girl flinched at the sight of what was inside. Her body started to tremble. It was always too much, but she had to look through it this time. She had too. If this didn't kill any lingering feelings for Rachel, she didn't know what would. Her Rach was dead, the sooner she accepted that, the better.

Quinn dumped the insides of the box onto her bed in a cluttered mess. There was a photo album, a diary, and a stack of letters tied together. Her fingers timidly brushed the sides of the photo album before lacing her shaking fingers around it. The broken girl opened it, knowing full well the things she would soon see would hurt her.

The photos were of her and Rachel when they were younger. There were no selfies of Lucy in there. Every single picture had captured Rachel beautifully. Most of the photos were of Rachel alone, though some were of both her and Lucy.

Quinn turned the pages slowly, careful to see every picture the album held. With dry eyes, her heart clenched when she finally made it to the last picture. Her tear ducts refused to work. They were overused and felt as if they were singed shut. Quinn wiped away her imaginary tears and continued to stare down at the photo.

In it, Rachel smiled brightly at Lucy while Lucy was sobbing hysterically, not willing to let go of Rachel's hand. Rachel's smile was fake, her dad and daddy were behind them and Lucy's parents were beside her. She was always like this. Smiling for others so they wouldn't worry. Rachel's free hand rested lovingly on Lucy's head. Her eyes were full of words only Lucy could read. "Don't worry, I'll see you again soon. We'll always be friends. Are you okay? Please, don't cry."

That was the last time Lucy saw Rachel. They mailed and phoned as much as they could, but it wasn't ever the same.

Quinn carefully closed the photo album and placed it back in the box. Full of sorrow and exhaustion, her movements were slow and exaggerated. Her Rachel was gone. Sighing, Quinn skipped the diary and went straight for the letters. They were in order from the first letter she received to the last, all from Rachel.

The punk styled girl held two letters up next to each other. The first and the last. How things changed so drastically was still a mystery for her. How on earth did it get from:

**Dearest Lucy Q. Fabray,**

**How have you been? I finally settled into my new home. You would not believe how lonely it is without you, Luce. I miss you so much and of course Dad and Daddy miss you too. I hope that you are getting along well without me. Please tell me that Artie is keeping a distance from you. If not, call someone! I cannot be there physically for you any longer, much to my melancholy. Perhaps you should take a martial arts class? We both know that I do not condone violence, unless it is in your defense of course so in this case, it may be necessary.**

**Love, your best friend,**

**Rachel Berry ***

to:

**Lucy,**

**I only wrote this letter to inform you that I can no longer exchange mail with you. It is a complete waste of my time. I hate Lima and everything it holds because the past is a burden. It holds me down and so do you. Never bother me again.**

Even after months, the difference of the letters were still a shock to Quinn. Rachel always signed her own name at the bottom so what happened? Did she hate Lucy so much that she couldn't even have been bothered to sign her name? She couldn't recall saying or writing anything that would have brought this on. She needed to stop blaming herself because she didn't do anything, but it was hard. It was just so hard.

"It wasn't Lucy. It was Rachel. Rachel's changed and Lucy's gone. There's nothing between us anymore," Quinn thought to herself.

She couldn't bear to read the diary. She knew what was in there. A stupid, naive Lucy pouring out all her stupid feelings about Rachel.

Quinn carefully placed everything back into the box as if it would break into pieces if she made any sudden movements. She took the box out to her backyard and buried it before their tree. The tree Lucy and Rachel marked together.

_"Luce! Come on!" Rachel called out, her energy booming through her voice._

_"But Rach! That looks dangerous!" Lucy complained._

_Rachel was straddled one of the tree's thick branches. She was smilingly genuinely down at Lucy, a hand to her head to keep her hair from whipping her face. The small brunette extended her hand for Lucy to grab hold of._

_"Don't be such a buzzkill," Rachel pouted._

_Lucy soon learned after meeting Rachel that she used big, refined vocabulary with everybody, but there were a few times she let her guard down when it was just the two of them. It made her happy to think that Rachel felt comfortable enough around her to be unexpectedly goofy herself._

_Lucy laughed as she reached for Rachel's hand. Both of them atop the higher branches of the tree they made a promise to add to their many promises._

_"Rach, we'll always be friends, right?" Lucy asked, unsure._

_"Of course!" Rachel exclaimed as if she was offended by the thought that they could ever lose what they had. "I promise on this tree."_

_"On the tree?" Lucy questioned._

_"Yeah, trees live a long time," Rachel replied before pulling out a knife she took from Lucy's kitchen._

_"What are you doing? You'll hurt yourself," she voiced with concern_

_Without answering Rachel carved into the tree with a big grin on her face._

_RBB + LQF FOREVER_

This promise, like every other one they had made, was broken by the test of time.

"That was a stupid promise made by a stupid kid. Of course it wasn't kept. It's time to get over this."

* * *

Confused? Yeah, I know.

X's & O's Yuzu


	5. Chapter 5: Leave me alone

**A/N: This chapter went through a slight rewrite. It contains more bad Artie, dumbass bandwagon Finn, bandwagon Karofsky, and bashed Sebastian (unless you want him pressed instead). Also contains mentions of character death, mentions of self mutilation, thoughts of suicide, and sexual harassment.**

**Disclaimer: Glee = Not mine.**

* * *

Ruinned Makeup; Ruinn

Chapter 5: Leave me alone

* * *

Rachel walked through the doors of high school that morning knowing that people were staring at her. She met none of their eyes. Her eyes were trained on the dirty, tiled floor.

"Welcome back, Faggot Spawn," Artie snarled.

His greeting to Rachel wasn't left unnoticed by Quinn.

Rachel trembled slightly and brought her eyes from the floor to Artie's eyes, hoping it wasn't seen. As soon as she made eye contact, her eyes dropped back to the patterned floor.

Faggot Spawn never use to bother her, not when she had her Dad and Daddy waiting for her back home to show her that they weren't wrong. It was everyone else that was wrong. How could something that brought them such joy be wrong? How could something that held so much love ever be wrong? It was the hate that was wrong, but now she started to doubt that. If they weren't wrong, why did things end up like this? Everything she used to know, now seemed like a lie. Uncertainty was her only essence. Artie seemed to notice this change and didn't miss the chance to take advantage of it.

"What's wrong? Don't you know how to say hi?"

"H-hello, Artie," she mumbled.

Artie's face grew smug and Quinn's jaw dropped. Rachel never acknowledged anyone that referred to her as Faggot Spawn. She never hesitated to ignore and walk away. Not only did she stop, tremble, and make eye contact; she greeted him! Quinn was starting to grow concerned.

"If you don't mind, Artie, I have to get to my locker," Rachel added quickly, making an attempt to walk around him.

"Actually, I do mind," Artie hastily replied as he wheeled himself in Rachel's way once again.

Quinn continued to watch in disbelief. What was Artie doing? What was Rachel doing? And why did she care? He seemed to be wasting her time. Why would he do that? The pink haired girl's eyes darted to the end of the hallway, Finn appeared with two big slushies in his hands and a dopey grin on his face.

"Of course," she thought to herself.

"I am going to have to insist that to move out of my way. I need to get to my locker. If I don't, It will result in me being tardy to class," Rachel rambled, but when she saw it wasn't getting her anywhere, she resorted to begging. "Please move.". The late bell rung over her; the halls were left empty except Artie, Rachel, Quinn, and Finn. By now she saw the giant that was making its way toward her.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Artie let out sadly before shaking his head in attempt to erase what he had said.

Rachel's head jerked up at this. "What do you mean?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. Before she could get an answer out of him, Finn emptied a big gulp cup over her, staining her in red from head to toe.

Red. Blood. Memories flashed through her mind. Her eyes were wide with terror. Even the burn of the corn syrup could get her to shut them. The goth started to tremble again, this time making no attempt to stop or hide it. She brought her red covered hands up into view and froze.

Artie backed up, but Finn wasn't as smart and raised the other cup. Before he could dump the second slushie on Rachel though, Quinn ran out in front of him, grabbing the slushie from his meaty hand and tossing it in his face. Her free arm was held out protectively in front of Rachel.

Rachel turned away from Artie to look at Quinn. Confusion etched in her big, expressive eyes. A small smile found its way onto Quinn's face without her realization.

Rachel slowly reached for Quinn, but teared her hand away before making contact. Her eyes bore into the tiles. She was scared. If she reached for her and Quinn was the one who tore away, she would have broke beyond repair.

Finn still stood before them; his huge hands wiping at his face sloppily. Artie was gone, leaving Rachel an escape.

The goth started to leave when Quinn's hand slipped into hers. Rachel shot her a questioning look, but it was ignored. Quinn's uneasy eyes were glued straight ahead. They walked together in silence to the bathroom.

Rachel was washing herself off as Quinn leaned against the wall behind her. The goth watched Quinn through the mirror. The pink haired girl cast her eyes toward the bathroom door she had locked with a key she had stolen from the head cheerio.

"Lucy-," Rachel started, but she was cut off.

"It's Quinn."

"Okay," she sighed. "Quinn, if there is something you wish to obtain from me, just come out with it."

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she sighed and pushed off the wall, walking over to Rachel. She rolled up her sleeves and took a handkerchief from her pocket to wet it. When she raised it to wipe Rachel's face, Rachel pushed it away.

"You'll dirty it," she explained, eyeing the handkerchief as if it were a treasure.

Quinn smiled at her sadly, but warmly. She was happy Rachel recognized it. The handkerchief was a present from her mother before things spun out of control.

Without a word, Quinn lowered Rachel's hand with her free one and continued her path to Rachel's face. She wiped it carefully in all the places Rachel already had washed.

"It works better," Quinn shared as if it were a proper explanation.

"But it-"

"Doesn't matter," the hazel eyed girl interrupted with finality.

When Quinn finished washing the brunette's face, she washed her hair and neck. The pink haired girl frowned at Rachel's clothing.

"I have extra clothes in my locker you can borrow," Quinn offered.

"Quinn, what do you want?" Rachel questioned.

Again, Quinn was silent. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she wanted to. Quinn sighed and scratched the side of her head. She watched Rachel's eyes go wide and followed Rachel's line of vision to her wrist. Quickly, she hid her wrist behind her back.

"What was that?" the goth questioned cautiously.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn replied a little too quickly.

"Do you really think you can lie to me?" Rachel questioned, crossing her arms.

She had a valid point. Lucy was never able to lie to Rachel, but again, this was Quinn.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about," she scoffed.

Quinn pocketed her handkerchief and turned to leave when Rachel's sigh stopped her.

"If your offer is still valid, may I borrow your extra clothes?" she asked.

"Of course," was Quinn's reply.

The rest of the day went by in a quick daze. Quinn skipped all her class and Rachel fell asleep in most of hers. They occupied each others' minds which was infuriating for the both of them. Quinn refused to acknowledge that she helped Rachel without any good reason. Rachel refused to acknowledge that she was actually worried about Quinn. Lucky for the both of them, they didn't see each other for the rest of the day.

When Quinn got to her locker the next day, she was more than surprised to see Rachel waiting for her. Rachel's head was low and facing the ground as usual. Quinn walked pass her and opened her locker.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned without pulling her head from the inside of her locker.

"I.. Your clothes," Rachel mumbled.

It was obvious she was uncomfortable. She kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other and her eyes darted to random spots on the floor.

"What about them?" After the words escaped her mouth, she mentally slapped herself. Rachel was obviously talking about the clothes she had borrowed and was here to return them, duh.

Without answering, Rachel handed Quinn the clothes she had borrowed, washed and pressed. Quinn raised an eyebrow at this.

"You didn't have to do that," she disclosed.

"I wanted to," Rachel confessed before she could stop herself. "It wasn't any trouble. I had to do some of my own laundry anyway," the goth added quickly.

"Thanks," Quinn responded quietly as she stuffed the neatly folded clothes into her locker before closing it.

Just then, Rachel grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the closest bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Quinn fumed.

What did this girl want? She might not have meant to, but when she took Quinn's wrist, she hurt her.

Rachel ignored her and locked the bathroom door with the key she took from Quinn's pocket. Quinn did not take well to being ignored. Just because they tolerated each other now didn't mean Rachel could treat her this way. The relationship between the two of them was confusing enough, she didn't need another loop added to their rollercoaster.

"Rachel!" the girl shouted.

The goth held Quinn's wrist into her line of vision and pointed to the red stained sleeve before fainting from the sight of the red liquid and the metallic stench.

A cool breeze ruffled long strand of brown and blue hair. Rachel's eyelids tightened and her nose scrunched up. She slowly opened her eyes only to quickly close them when she deemed the sunlight that seeped through the bleachers were too bright.

"Bleachers?" she questioned. "What am I doing under the bleachers?" the sleepy goth asked herself.

"You passed out so I took you outside to get some air," a voice spoke from above her.

Her eyes jolted open at this. Above her was a girl with short pink hair and an indifferent expression on her face looking off to nothing in particular. She jumped up from her position when she realized the warmth that she was snuggling into was Quinn's lap.

"Why didn't you just take me to the nurse?" Rachel asked tentatively, curling her hair with her fingers.

"I doubt you'd want to be in the nurse's office. A kid had a nasty scratch on his knee so the whole place stunk like blood," Quinn told her, leaving out that when she did take Rachel there, the girl started to sweat and move around in her arms.

"Oh... Thank you," the goth replied carefully.

"Just think of it as me making it up to you. Thanks for, you know," Quinn responded, pulling her sleeve into view. It was back to its original grey color.

"No problem," Rachel muttered.

The goth didn't ask why Quinn was bleeding. She knew why. She saw the scars. Instead, she sighed and was surprised when she noticed Quinn had just sighed too. Rachel looked back at Quinn to see the skin pierced girl with her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

"I don't remember you having hemophobia," she confessed.

"A lot can change in half a year," was Rachel's only reply.

Quinn couldn't help, but agree. A lot has changed. Her whole life had changed and all because of one stupid letter. Remembering the letter, she felt herself grow weak. Forcing herself to think that Rachel hated her and abandoned her did not make her feelings for the girl dim like she had hoped.

"Why did you do it?" Quinn asked, her voice was tired and fragile.

"What are you referring to exactly?" Rachel questioned.

"Nevermind," she mumbled. The pink haired girl pulled herself off the ground and jerked her head toward the gate surround the school. "I'm going home." Her voice was cold, distant.

Rachel wanted so badly to reach up and grab hold of Quinn. She was more than concerned for her, but she couldn't bring herself to risk the rejection.

"Bye."

The next day wasn't much better. As soon as Quinn walked into the halls of the school, there were hushed whispers, obviously about her. Disgusted glares stabbed into her back. She knew this feeling. It was the same glares given to her on a daily basis by her father.

Quinn gave a pointed glare toward the closest person and hissed, "What are you looking at, pizza face?"

She was dangerous, everyone in school knew that by now. She was hoping this would serve as a reminder. Just like she expected, the crowd parted for her like the red sea.

"What the fuck?" slipped from her lips when she made it to her locker.

Someone had sloppily sharpied the word "Gey" onto her locker. No wonder everyone was whispering about her.

She angrily tossed her books into her locker and glared around the hallway, searching for the scum that would dare mess with her.

Her glare was only met by heads turned from her in fear and others staring disgustedly at someone else. Someone else? She let her eyes drift down to someone crouching in front of their locker. Her eyes widened at the victim. Rachel? Why were they looking at her like that? She turned her body to see letters written on Rachel's locker door as well.

"Faggot Spawn! Repulsive! Man Hands! Dyke!"

Why were they so much more severe to her than to Quinn? She grew enraged. One simple word was enough to piss her off and hurt her. How much damage could those words do to Rachel? Looks like she was skipping her classes today as well

It couldn't be more obvious who had done it. Artie couldn't reach her locker and only one person she knew would spell gay wrong and follow Artie's orders. Rachel's locker was lower and only Artie ever called Rachel Faggot Spawn.

Quinn walked over to Rachel, her face painted in indifference as the people around her stared at her curiously. She dropped her hand to Rachel's shoulder and felt the small girl jump beneath her touch. The goth's cold brown met her guarded hazel. Rachel looked scared, she wasn't ready to trust anyone. She wasn't ready for it, but she let Quinn pull her to her feet and take her away from the crowded halls.

"Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked softly.

"Out of this hell hole," Quinn replied.

The rest of their walk continued in silence. They took a few buses and ended up at a small beach. No one else was there, it was just the two of them.

Rachel lifted her head cautiously. "You act as if you actually care for me."

Quinn hadn't said a word, afraid she might mess whatever tolerable level Rachel had with her up. Instead, she sat in the sand, watching her hand as it took up sand that she let slip between her fingers.

"The rumors will get worse if you do this. Save me every time," the goth let out slowly.

"I don't care anymore. About rumors, other people, school. What's it help to care?" Quinn's voice didn't waver, she sounded confident, but hopeless.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel questioned. "If you're trying to hurt me again, don't bother. Being abandoned once is enough, thank you very much."

The goth twisted her face out of Quinn's view. She couldn't believe she just let her fear slip. She let Quinn know of her weakness and that she was affected by being left alone, like a child.

"Excuse me?" Quinn sneered. Her mouth had dropped open in shock when she heard Rachel's words. "Abandon her? What? It was the other way around!" she fumed silently.

"Nothing. I, It's nothing," the goth answered quickly.

"I abandoned you? Bullshit!" The pink haired girl's voice cracked. Her emotions were leaking through her walls, but she couldn't stop it anymore. She rose from the ground, her fists in balls. "Don't turn our lost friendship around on me!"

"How else would our friendship break then? I thought our bond was strong enough to where you'd actually care enough about me to reply to me! You left me alone. I was even stupid enough to wait at my mailbox," Rachel shouted, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What did you want me do? How was I suppose to reply to that?" Quinn yelled back, innerly flinching at her own mention of the letter.

"What on earth are you talking about? You have replied to my mail before. It is not like I suddenly started writing in another language!"

"You know what? I'm done. Don't expect me to help you again," the taller girl finished.

"Don't walk away from me, Lucy!" The goth grabbed Quinn's wrist gently and pulled her back quickly, but careful not to reopen old wounds.

"I told you, it's Quinn. Lucy is dead," she snapped.

"Obviously, but even so, can you just explain to me why the last letter I received from you stated 'I care about you a lot, Rach.' and it was just that; the last letter? I don't see how me telling you that I felt the same way, if not more, about you offended you enough to force you to completely ignore every single attempt I made to contact you since. What did I want you to do? I wanted you to acknowledge what I had wrote because I meant it; show that you were happy because I know I was when I thought you cared for me. Or was I wrong all along? Did you ever care for me? Or did you really want to string me along long enough to break me? Well, you got what you wanted, Quinn Fabray. You broke me, are you satisfied now?" the short brunette ranted.

"Plenty," Quinn replied. This little "I'm the victim" show Rachel was performing so perfectly pissed Quinn off beyond her own comprehension. "Oh, you tried to contact me? Okay. Oh, I was the one who abandoned you? Okay. _I_ broke _you_? Alright, fine. I'll play along with your games, Rachel. I won't let you hurt me anymore," the pierced girl thought to herself.

Cool tears streamed freely down the goth's hot cheeks, her face was red and her makeup was smeared. All Quinn wanted to do was hold the smaller girl in her arms and wipe her tears away. Her act just seemed so real, but Quinn refused to fall for it.

"Good, now l-leave me a-alone. Please, just... never bother me again," Rachel stammered.

The pierced girl flinched at those words and felt her stomach clench. She never wanted to hear those words fall from Rachel's lips, not ever. But she did. A lump grew in her throat as her eyes stung with unshed tears. She couldn't help but laugh out loudly at herself. What did she expect? This was what Rachel had originally wanted. She ran a pale hand through her messy pink hair. Quinn turned her back to the beach and started to leave.

"Whatever you want, Rach," Quinn mumbled. "It's always what you want," she added as soon as she was out of Rachel's range of hearing.

Rachel was grateful for the weekend. She had time away from Quinn and time to slow down and just think clearly without distractions. It passed rather quickly though. The goth spent the entire weekend locked in her dreary room, lying on the bed and listening to soft music.

"How could she do this to me? I trusted her," Rachel cried. "I... I give up."

Every single day of school was torturous. The goth just wanted it be her birthday already so she could just make her plans happen. Fortunately for her, her birthday was on a Friday so most people wouldn't notice anything until it was too late. She was thankful for the fact that she hadn't seen Quinn once since the pink haired girl took her to the beach. The pierced girl was most likely skipping school beneath the bleachers every day. Though just because the goth hadn't seen Quinn, it didn't mean she wasn't plagued by her appearance in her mind over and over again. Not to mention everyone's rumors were surrounding both her and the Fabray. The rumors ranged from them being fuck buddies to them being in a committed, love filled relationship. Every single one of them sounded ridiculous. Well, everyone except the one that she was a lesbian because in all honesty, she was. She just wasn't ready for people to know yet so she never admitted to it, but she didn't deny it either. Instead, she tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away, but it wouldn't.

"Is it true you, Rachel Berry, and Quinn Fabray are more than just friends?" an afro headed Jewish boy questioned.

"We're not even that much, Jacob Ben Israel. Can you leave?" Rachel answered as she glanced to the door of Jacob's class they had just passed, telling him to just go.

"You sound sad about that. Is it true you have feelings for her?" Jacob pressed.

"I do not! Now leave," the goth grounded out. Her expression turned fierce and the boy finally left her.

Her nightmares were filled with blood and faces of her dads and Quinn disappearing into the red. She woke up drenched in sweat and tears every night. It was getting tiring and she didn't think she could put up with it much longer.

"One more day, Rachel. One more day until December 1st," Rachel said aloud, a crazed smile on her face.

It was the last day that Quinn decided to appear. She walked casually into the classroom. Her indifferent, hazel eyes making contact with no one. The punk styled girl let herself sit beside Rachel. It confused the goth how their teacher hadn't said a word about Quinn's repeated abstinences.

Rachel didn't let herself think too deeply. Instead, she focused on the notebook before her, doodling constellations and writing random things that popped into her head. It helped her get her mind off of Quinn for just a moment, but then the teacher asked Quinn something, forcing the girl's voice into Rachel's ears. And just like that the pink haired girl penetrated her thoughts.

She didn't sound so good. Taking a glance to her left, Rachel studied Quinn's profile.

What caught her eye was Quinn's long, black sleeves. They looked as if they were stuffed with something. Quinn must have noticed the staring because she brought her arms from resting on her desk to in her lap. That's when Rachel noticed how pale Quinn's face was. That wasn't normal, was it? She couldn't ask though and she definitely wouldn't worry. There was just something about Quinn that made her mind and body act illogically. It was the same effect Lucy had on her and it made her sick. No one knew how much she truly cared for Lucy, but herself. In fact, she didn't just care for Lucy, she loved her. This feeling, along with many others, was reserved for Lucy and Lucy alone. It pissed her off enough that Quinn used to be Lucy, but it pissed her off even more that she felt something for her. Something she couldn't explain. The feeling of helplessness, unable to steer one's own mind and body, but it was for another reason entirely. It wasn't because of love, no. It was hate coursing through her veins and controlling her limbs. Absolute, undeniable hate. Rachel hated Quinn Fabray, Luce's replacement. It turns out love and hate were a lot more similar than one would originally imagine.

Rachel forced herself to turn away from Quinn, realizing she'd probably been staring far too long and most likely had a scowl on her tanned face.

"Just today," she mumbled quietly to herself, "I just had to make it through today."

"Gay Berry, FabGay! You two getting it on later? I'd be more than happy to join in and fix the both of you in one go," snickered a thin football player, stopping both Quinn and Rachel in their tracks.

They hadn't noticed they'd been walking in the same direction, let alone how close they were to each other. Quinn normally would have rolled her eyes and continued walking, but something stopped her. It was Rachel. The girl froze up completely, staring at the jock with disbelieving eyes. Her face seemed to grow more and more fearful the longer she looked at him. Quinn so desperately wanted to reach out and comfort the smaller girl, but she knew she couldn't.

The tension in the air was obvious, but the boy's face only grew more smug as time went on. She wanted to punch his lights out. Rachel looked terrified and as much as Quinn wished she didn't, she cared.

Quinn raised a hand out to the goth only to pull away when they made eye contact. Rachel's eyes were panic-stricken. She looked as if she would shatter with even the most gentle of touches. The pierced girl wanted to make the jock leave, protect Rachel from all her fears, and just be there for her. She didn't think too deeply as to why that was and she honestly didn't care. She just... She just wanted...

"Hey, aren't you going to answer him?" The bigger boy next to him shouted, ready to push them both down.

"Don't worry about it, Karofsky. I always get what I want," the first boy laughed, turning them both to leave. "I can't wait to finish our reunion, Rachel."

Tears began to gather in Rachel's eyes; her frozen state interrupted by trembles. There was something very wrong and Quinn couldn't let it go.

"What happened between Rachel and Sebastian?" Quinn pondered. If this was their reunion then her Rachel kept their previous encounter from Lucy, that much Quinn could figure out. Rachel kept things from Lucy? How much? For how long? When did all the lying and secrets start? Yes, it was all in the past, but Lucy... Lucy loved her.

This was not the time to feel betrayed. Quinn gently took Rachel's hand in hers. At first, the goth stiffened, but then relaxed in her ex-friend's touch. Water began to fall from Rachel's eyes. Her body silently shook with sorrow. Quinn began to lead the shorter girl to the bleachers. Luckily, no one was there. People stopped coming beneath the bleachers since Quinn kicked everyone out.

Tentatively, the pink haired girl stopped and turned to face Rachel. She felt sadness overtake her when her softened hazel eyes met Rachel's frightened brown orbs. Carefully raising the goth's hand and lowering her head, the pierced girl pressed a gentle kiss to smooth skin of Rachel's hand. She remembered how this would calm her Rachel when she was Lucy and hoped that maybe, Quinn could have the same affect on the new Rachel. Instead of halting the tears, more sprung from within the small girl. Quinn brought her lips up to the salty trails staining Rachel's face. After softly kissing the tears away, the pink haired girl draped an arm around the goth and pulled her into what she hoped was a comforting hug.

Rachel melted into Quinn's touch. She returned the embrace and they stood in each other's arms silently, neither of them wishing to pop the bubble they found themselves encased in. It was Quinn's content sigh that snapped Rachel out of her trance.

She pushed herself from Quinn's warm arms, instantly shivering from the cold that greeted her. "Quinn, you're not Luce. What are you doing? I thought you were satisfied with the damage you'd already done," Rachel muttered reluctantly.

"Oh, this again?" Quinn breathed, disbelief coating her words. With her eyebrow raised in a very Fabray-like fashion, she brought a hand up to her temple and shook her head. Taking a step back, she mumbled, "I can't believe this."

"You can't believe what? That I'm trying to protect myself from further hurt and disappointment caused by you?" the goth pressed.

She scoffed. "This act! This little play of yours, Rachel!" Quinn shouted.

"What are you talking about? You know what? Forget it. But please, do as I previously said. Just leave me alone," the smaller girl expressed somberly.

"If only it were that easy," the pierced girl groaned.

"What? Ignoring me? I thought you were plenty experienced in that area of expertise, Quinn," Rachel stated more than questioned.

"This is getting old," Quinn sighed, crossing her arms.

"I agree. Thankfully, this is the last day I'll have to deal with any of this." With that said, the girl stormed off, leaving behind a very confused Quinn.

"The last day?" she bemused.

Sleep came difficulty for Quinn that night. She pondered on and on about what Rachel could have meant by that. Tossing and turning, she gave up and settled for listening to music, trying desperately to rid herself of thoughts of Rachel.

Rachel, on the other hand, slept easily, knowing tomorrow would come with relief for both her and the rest of the world. She snuggled into her bear. Her necklace that she placed around it glistened in the moonlight that snuck expertly into her room. "I'll see you soon, Daddy. Please don't be mad when I do. I love you."

* * *

Yeah, um, shit. There's a lot of annoying back and forth in the chapter. Sorry for that. Okay, not really.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (while listening to depressing music).

Smythofsky, anyone? Heh, no one? Just a thought. What about a solid Quinntana friendship? *crickets* Damn.

X's & O's Yuzu


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies

**A/N: Another rewritten chapter. This chapter contains Russel and slight Judy bashing, mentions of character death, mentions of self mutilation, mentions of physical abuse, verbal abuse and thoughts of suicide.**

**Disclaimer: Glee = Not Mine**

* * *

Ruinned Makeup; Ruinn

Chapter 6: Apologies

* * *

It was finally the day she had been waiting for and Rachel was ecstatic. She was finally able to do it. She was finally able to fulfill everyone's true desire. She was finally able to rid the world of one Rachel Berry.

Hastily getting out of bed, Rachel slipped into an over-sized animal sweater her fathers made for her, black jeans, finger-less gray gloves, a dark blue beanie, and her favorite necklace. The red owl sweater did little for her outfit, but it was one of the last things her fathers gave her. She couldn't have cared less for what others thought, especially today.

The goth hesitantly crawled onto her bed towards her stuffed bear. She caressed the bear's face and closed her eyes, envisioning her dad before his soul was lost. The girl leaned forward slowly and pressed a caring kiss to the bear's cheek.

"Bye Bye, Dad," she breathed before backing off her bed and onto her feet.

Rachel grabbed her savings, father's car key, and left. Stopping only to mumble a feeble, "Bye," to her drunken father, who in turn groaned, as she dropped her savings in an envelope on the counter with a small note.

The brunette's hands were cold like the rest of her body except for her chest where the blue jewel fell. She kissed it and whispered, "See you soon, Daddy." Raising a shaky hand, she opened her father's car door and situated herself. Her wavering doe eyes grew determined as she straightened herself, staring straight ahead. With the grip she had on the steering wheel secure and strong, Rachel lowered a resolute foot onto the accelerator. That was the 1st time Rachel skipped school. It was also the first time she broke the law and she couldn't find it in herself to care. Stealing and driving a car at 13 was a pretty dumb thing to do, but not to her.

"Quinnie," a frightened voice whispered.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times before her eyes adjusted to the intense light assaulting her vision. Her back was twisted uncomfortably as her side laid stiff against the hardwood floor. Memories of last night hit her like a wave and she was left beyond pissed.

"Quinnie, are you okay?" the voice spoke again.

Sitting up with painful jerks, Quinn turned to see that it was her mother who spoke to her. She almost snorted at the concern coating the older woman's face. What bullshit. The injured girl's eyes glazed over as her father walked into the living room. The tension in the air was thickened as Mrs. Fabray stiffened and left to stand beside her husband.

Quinn rose to her feet and began to leave the room. The place suddenly disgusted her. Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance to.

"Why aren't you at school? Did you sleep on the floor all night? Don't you have any sense of decency? You are a complete snob. Will you take every chance to cause further embarrassment on this household?" he growled, antipathy coating his deep voice.

The girl so terribly wanted to shout at him. Was that all he had to say after knocking her out? Again!? It was completely beyond her how any father could treat his daughter so awfully. She was beginning to feel ill.

Instead of replying, the pink haired girl simply walked out, refusing to show any sign of weakness. She could take this. She wasn't weak. She wasn't her mother. She wasn't.

Out of sight, Quinn locked the door to her room, ignoring the plentiful loathed curses from her father. She'd never done that before, knowing full well it wouldn't sit well with her father, but what was the point in trying to avoid conflict now? It would happen anyway, no matter what she did or said. He always found a way to pick at her flaws and get her down. Everything Quinn was, it just wasn't enough for him. Could she live with that?

Heaving a sigh, she shook her head in attempt to quiet her thoughts. Of course she could. He wasn't important. Even if he could dictate how she lived, he could never control when she stopped. She wouldn't let him. She would never give that up to him.

The injured girl limped over to her window and jerked it open. Immediately feeling calmer, her clammy hands pulled her to the outside. Finally outside, away from her father, Quinn felt a small bit a freedom. Still, no smile appeared on her masked face. Only a straight line, ends pointing neither down nor up. It was the closest she could ever get to a smile alone, but it was better than the fake and sarcastic ones she'd wear all day. The pink haired girl slipped from the roof to the ground with careful steps. She left the property with only one thought in mind. She'd rather be anywhere, but here.

There was a special place she knew of. It was tranquil with no signs of pollution or any other damage created by man. It was a lake, a secret lake, hidden deep within the woods. Not many people came across it. Only two people knew of it.

A smooth breeze played with green coated branches and soothed the tall grasses. Rustling her brown and blue hair, Rachel stood frozen until the wind ceased. She took a deep breath before forcing her feet forward, crushing leaves beneath her.

It was near time for her to go. She anticipated it, longed for it, for it to be time, but there were still hours to pass before the hand of time struck her to sleep. Even so, she waited with patience, knowing there was nowhere she'd rather spend her last few breaths. This was her haven, a place that held her treasured, yet tortured memories.

Situating herself in the soft grass, she threw her head back and closed her eyes. The calming aura of her utopia lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

Quinn's body knew where it was headed before she realized its direction. She wasn't surprised. Plenty of times before now, Quinn found herself seeking comfort in her old fantasyland. The pink haired girl let her body's mind take over. The scattered lights beneath the trees, the smell of nature, the crunching of the leaves; those were the only things that passed through her filtered mind. Before she comprehended her destination, her eyes opened to find herself standing at the entrance. She was there.

A soft chuckle escaped Quinn's lips as her eyes fluttered closed. She was here. Here at the place that filled her with never ending contentment. The warmth that snuck expertly through the branches rested on her delicate features.

She climbed down the hill at which she stood and made her way, closer and closer to the bluish body of water. She walked to its bank and swatted, her slim fingers, tickling the surface of the water, rippling her bleak reflection. She was about to lay herself down when she noticed something on the other side of the lake. A small body. Alarmed, she ran around the lake to the body. Realization took over her when she saw the brown and blue strands of hair scattered in the light breeze. She came to a halt.

"Rachel?" she asked, more to herself than the girl laying before her.

Instead of waking the girl, Quinn sat herself next to her. She timidly raised a hand to brush the hair from Rachel's face. The girl's nose scrunched up in the cutest way possible and a smile graced Quinn's lips as she brought her hand back to her side.

Quinn's eyes wandered to the owl sweater Rachel wore and her genuine smile became sadden. She was a little confused to why Rachel would wear something like this. It didn't seem to be her style anymore.

A sigh escaped Quinn's lips as she let herself become comfortable. She lied on her side, facing Rachel, and let her walls come down.

"Why did you do it? I really cared about you. I don't understand why you suddenly couldn't stand me anymore. 'Never bother me again.' How could I possibly do that?" Quinn let her eyes shut. Her hand found Rachel's subconsciously. "Was it a test? Did I fail? I'm sorry. I was just so scared." Her eyelids started to tremble along with her hands. "What if, what if I did reply and you only told me off again. What if it wasn't a test? What if you meant it?" Tears started to fall from her tightly shut eyes. "Rachel... Did you mean it?"

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned softly as she raised her free hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Shit," Quinn cursed as she released Rachel's hand and jumped to her feet.

"Quinn, are you crying?" Rachel asked with wide eyes. Her eyes then zeroed in on Quinn's arms. They were bare, long red slits covered them with stitches holding them together. "Your arms!" she exclaimed, her jaw to the ground.

Quinn turned to run when Rachel jumped up from her spot on the ground and grabbed one of her arms, careful not to touch any injuries.

"Let go of me!" Quinn yelled.

"No!" the shorter girl shouted back.

So they stood there. Neither of them making a move. Even with Quinn's back to Rachel, the brunette could see the tears sliding down Quinn's face.

"Please," Quinn begged, her voice cracking from emotion.

Rachel slowly loosened her grip and slid her hand down to Quinn's.

"No," she paused, "I can't let you go again," Rachel mumbled.

"I don't understand."

"... Me neither."

They lapsed into silence. Quinn's tears dried. She'd given up on trying to run. Rachel took a step forward and laced her arms around Quinn's waist. With her face nuzzled into Quinn's neck, she spoke again, "I hate you, you know? I hate you for leaving me. I hate you for hurting me. I hate you for the fact that I can't stop thinking about you, worrying about you. It's pretty sad actually."

Quinn's breathing became erratic. She bit her lip, trying not to focus too much on the breaths Rachel drew against her neck. She didn't understand what Rachel meant. Why would Rachel think about her? Why would she worry about her?

"But I accept your apology and to answer your prior question, no. No, I didn't mean it. Though I don't understand what you meant by-" Rachel cut herself off when the pink haired girl spun around in her arms. Quinn's hands held Rachel's upper arms as her face swept in and darted out of Rachel's face, their lips never making contact. Rachel's gaze fell to Quinn's faded pink lips before she forced herself to look elsewhere. A light blush covered her tanned cheeks. Quinn kept her bottom lip between her teeth. Her brow was furrowed in thought and a rosy blush coating her light ivory skin.

"You... you heard that?" she finally asked, her voice weak and frightened.

"Every word," Rachel smiled.

"... I'm sorry," Quinn began, "I didn't mean to bother you with that."

"Don't apologize for apologizing, Quinn. I missed you. I'm just glad we can talk now without me in fear of you attempting to kill me."

"No, you didn't miss me, Rachel. You don't know me. You missed Lucy and Lucy is gone."

"Quinn, people change. It's okay to change, but you are still you. Lucy is still in you somewhere even if you may look and act completely different. The little things are the same. That look you get when you're thinking, the way your brow furrows and your teeth catch you lip, that's the way I can't get you out of my head is the same. That alone is annoying really. And your eyes. Your eyes have always been that beautiful hazel-green."

Quinn didn't know how to respond. She couldn't say nothing though, so she thanked Rachel.

Rachel reluctantly drew her hands back with a nervous chuckle and a small whisper of your welcome. She had forgotten how good it felt to hold Quinn in her arms and honestly wanted to feel more of it.

Her eyes, along with her concern, fell back to the wounds on Quinn's arms with. Was this why Quinn hadn't been in her classes? The cuts looked serious and so did the bruising. Where did the bruising come from? It made her stomach churn. At least she didn't pass out this time. That was embarrassing.

The pink haired girl threw her arms behind her back when she sensed Rachel's uncomfort. She wondered what happened to the brunette to make her this way. When they were kids, they were constantly covered in cuts and scrapes and it never bothered her then.

Quinn's eyes caught something. Now it was her turn to feel uneasy.

"Rachel?" she questioned.

"Yes?"

"What are those?" Quinn asked, looking at the small white bottles in the grass.

And the unnerving silence started yet again.

"Rachel?"

The brunette looked away. Her eyes staring downward and her right hand clinging to the jewel hanging from her neck. Lying was just so hard. She couldn't do it.

The silence scared Quinn. She reached for Rachel's hand and placed a kiss on it, then drew her into another embrace.

"Is this my fault? I am so sorry," she apologized.

"It isn't your fault, Quinn," Rachel finally spoke.

"Yes it is. I should have been there for you."

"Just like I should have been there for you. Those cut seem serious and those bruises don't seem like you could have acquired them on your own," Rachel reasoned.

"It's nothing, really," Quinn tried.

"Please don't lie to me, Quinn Fabray. We don't have to grace the subject of the causes of these injuries now, but I'd like it if we could speak of them at a later time as friends," she spoke in a quiet, questioning manner.

"I'm not making you any promises, Rachel, but if we do, it'll definitely be as friends."

* * *

THEY FINALLY MADE UP! Well, sorta. Whatever, no need to be specific.

I'm thinking of making the next chapter fluffy. I'm gonna make it fluffy.

X's & O's Yuzu


	7. Chapter 7: What a Dream

**A/N: This chapter has some fluffy Ruinn friendship. *sigh* It's short, I know. There was only so much fluff I could write in their current, um, situation without any secrets coming out. This chapter is sort of a filler. Nothing too important happens here (except for that one thing that I will not name).**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me. *cries* S-sorry, this is a very sensitive subject. *sobs hysterically* I d-don't want Dantana to be a thing. BRITTANY, COME BACK! SANTANA (and I) NEED YOU!**

* * *

Ruined Makeup; Ruinn

Chapter 7: What a Dream

* * *

"Rachel?" Quinn spoke softly, afraid to ruin what the two had just begun.

Their tentative friendship. There were still so many questions that needed answering, but they agreed to speak of them later. Too much had happened today and they just wanted to enjoy each other's company.

"Yes, Quinn?" Rachel replied.

"Close your eyes."

Rachel shot Quinn a questioning look, but when Quinn just smiled with a raised eyebrow, she did as she was told. She felt warm arms hovering over her head and coming down before drawing back.

"Open your eyes," Quinn spoke again.

When she did, her eyes instantly fell to the necklace around her neck. It was gold and had small stars spaced out evenly throughout the chain. A smile graced her lips at the sight of it.

"Happy birthday, Rachel," Quinn said with a shy smile.

"You remembered. Thank you so much, Quinn," Rachel beamed.

The large smile on her face made Quinn feel giddy inside. She clutched her stomach in an attempt to calm the butterflies that Rachel somehow still managed to invoke from her.

"Of course I did. I actually got this for you awhile ago, but I never got the chance to give it to you..." she trailed off.

The memories still hurt. Rachel noticed Quinn's change in demeanor and placed her hand on Quinn's.

"Thank you," Rachel repeated.

The stars have never been so beautiful to Quinn that night. Reflecting off of the lake's surface and shining onto Rachel's perfect being. It was as if Rachel was a queen star herself, attracting the affections of the smaller ones.

The two spent the rest of the night catching up and before they knew it, they dozed off deep within their hidden paradise.

Rachel woke up first and played with the ends of Quinn's hair. She smiled when Quinn groaned and tightened her eyelids.

"Good morning, Quinn," she greeted, still ruffling Quinn's pink and blonde hair.

"Mmm," the sleepy girl hummed in return. Then she shot up. "Rachel?" She quickly took in her surroundings before remembering last night.

Rachel laughed at her. It was pretty funny seeing Quinn all confused.

"I'm growing to like this new hair of yours. It's soft," Rachel confessed with a light blush.

"Thanks. I like yours too. I never thought I'd see the day when Rachel Berry dyed her hair." Quinn smirked.

"I could say the same about a Fabray," Rachel replied.

They shared a laugh. They were so different from who they once were, but they were somehow able to get along now.

"I don't want to go home," Rachel admitted rather quietly.

"That's good because neither do I," Quinn replied before reaching over to lightly nudge Rachel's arm. "You're it," she whispered into Rachel's ear before taking off.

"Wait, what? Hey, Quinn! Get back her this instant!" Rachel shouted after her.

"Make me!" Quinn called back.

When Rachel finally caught up to Quinn, the girl turned around and began to tickle the shorter girl. Rachel broke out into a fit a giggles before engaging in a tickle war with Quinn. She refused to lose, even if it was at something as silly as this.

"Rachel! Rachel! I give!" Quinn shouted, flailing her arms in attempt to stop the goth girl's attacks.

"I knew I would win." Rachel smirked proudly at herself while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, get off of me," Quinn said as she swatted Rachel's legs that were pressed on either side of her hips, keeping her down.

"Oh, right."

Rachel crawled off of Quinn only to have the skin-pierced girl to tackle her down and tickle her sides.

"Stop! Stop! I surrender!" Rachel called out, making Quinn grin.

"Who wins now?" the pink haired girl asked as she got up from the ground.

Rachel sat up and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"You cheated," she pouted.

Her antics caused Quinn raise an eyebrow, but she couldn't stop the huge smile from appearing on her face.

"Okay, fine. You won this time, Fabray, but I will get you back for that," Rachel grounded out seriously.

Quinn chuckled as she lent Rachel a hand and pulled her up from the ground.

"Of course you will."

By the end of the day, they were both starved and tired. They somehow managed to forget to eat during all their childish play. Rachel laid her head beside Quinn's as their stomachs grumbled.

"Tomorrow there is an all you can eat buffet at BreadStix. We should go together," Quinn proposed.

"I would love to accompany you to BreadStix, Quinn. It's on you for making me so famished today," Rachel spoke.

"Oh, really?" Quinn asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, really," Rachel nodded. This caused them both to laugh. "Of course I was kidding, Quinn."

"I wouldn't mind. No, actually I would. If anything, you should be paying for me. You lost, remember?" The pink haired girl smirked.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Think happy thoughts, Rachel, happy thoughts."

They both fell into a comfortable silence. The cold winds tickled their noses. For Quinn, it felt nice. To Rachel, not so much. Quinn noticed that Rachel began to shake.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn asked, concerned.

"Of course I am. Thank you for your concern, but I am completely alright." Rachel forced herself to smile.

"Rachel." Quinn frowned.

"I'm just a bit cold, that's all," she replied.

The skin-pierced girl didn't believe her, but let it slip. Instead of questioning her more, Quinn just looped her arms around her waist and snuggled into her.

"Better?" she questioned.

"Better," Rachel replied, faint smile on her lips.

They fell asleep in each other's arms that night, clinging tightly to one another to seek out the comfort that only their presence brought. All their pained and anguished thoughts from just a short one day prior were completely forgotten. They found themselves encased a bubble that they were afraid of bursting. It was a only dream that they were living in. A happy dream that this fantasyland cast upon them and it was only a matter of time before it ended.

* * *

If it wasn't fluffy enough for you, I apologize. I'm not too experienced in that area of writing. What can I say? I love drama and angst. (If you wanna 'nother some time in the future because it gets too much, just leave a review or shoot me a message and I'll think about it.) And yeah, they aren't using the bathroom or eating because I'm realistic like that.

Seriously though. Have you guys given any thought to a Quinntana friendship? Perhaps some Brittana and Smythofsky on the side? Let me know.

X's & O's Yuzu


End file.
